No Choice
by Shaillerine
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are like Fire and Water. . . . . but because of a stupid curse. . they have NO CHOICE but to get along


**I just kinda messed with things here**

**I hope you like this**

**XXX**

**No Choice**

**XXX**

**Uchiha Sasuke's POV**

Me and my three friends walked at the hallways in cool manners, yeah, we all have our own styles and personalities, Shikamaru, the laziest of us four and probably the whole school has this habit of yawning and talking sleepily, which I find annoying and which the girls find I don't know, cool…maybe….he is in the Student Council as the Auditor. . . . Aa, he might be lazy and stuff but he's got brains…..

Then there's this Neji, cold, heartless, and wild, really wild, what do I need to expect? He's the President—slash—Captain of the Boy's Karate Club, where in a certain girl is a member, Ten—something… I guess it's Tenten? From the looks of the way Neji fights and looks at her, he likes her. . . . or maybe it's just because she's the only girl member of the Boy's Karate club, I don't even know if that's legal but whatever. . . . we have money

Well Naruto here is my closest friend (but I'll never ever admit that), he's loud, annoying and really dumb, he lacks a bit of common sense I guess, he always puts his arms behind his head which I find weird because he does that even if we're in public but girls in school find him adorable. . . . . especially the Dark-haired Hyuuga girl over there…she's got a huge crush on this idiot and this idiot being the idiot he is doesn't know.

Then there's me, I admit that I am extremely good at sports especially basketball but being told that I'm Hot and Cool, it's weird….really but yeah maybe I am cool but for the eyes of those girls….I'm a food or a doll or something, they are crazy, I always told them and glared them and shouted at them (God knows how many times) but they found that attractive earning myself a new nickname—slash—I don't even need a nickname—Hot and Cool Badboy…..that sounded really stupid

Stupid fangirls stupid fanclubs

All girls are the same! All girls are annoying. . . . .well not all girls actually, there's a group of four girls where Neji's crush, Shikamaru's interest and Naruto's admirer belong, which leaves the other girl, my friends sorta tries to match Haruno for me but I know it's hopeless

Me and Haruno don't see each other that way. . . . I see her as annoying because—well because. . . she's got the traits of my friends I guess. . . she's got almost the same brains as Shikamaru, Neji's cold voice and Naruto's strange obsession, well if you change ramen to books. . . definitely the same

I looked ahead and saw four girls talking, one a blond showing the Hyuuga girl her necklace and then the Tenten girl who was saying something to the pink headed girl whose eyes currently glued on a thick book

"How was your weekend Sakura?" Tenten asked in her usual cheerful sporty voice as we approach our lockers which are located across theirs

Haruno looked at her with a gloomy look on her face, she looked terrible; I admit she's beautiful but she had her hair messy and eyes sleepy, with dark circles around them, that's a part of her that I _like_ the most, the part that she doesn't care about her appearance—pretend that you didn't read that

"It was horrible" she said shuddering, I almost chuckled because, she? The ghost girl of the school who reads those stupid creepy books that involved killing and chopping heads off. . . . Tch, nothing would possibly scare her—

"Mom dragged me to the mall" she said shuddering again "We had shopping" she added

"Yeah, Moms are troublesome" Shikamaru muttered while opening his locker

"Sakura-chan _hates_ shopping? I thought _normal_ girls love to shop" Naruto held his chin thoughtfully

"Well not all girl's are _normal_ idiot" Neji said and I absolutely know he's right

Haruno Sakura doesn't like me..which is a good thing because I don't need another fangirl, she's smart, like Shikamaru, always cold like Neji (whenever needed though) and sometimes childish like Naruto. . . . I find her cute in those mom—. . . . but I'd never admit it straight to her face

**CLASS**

"We will have a research project" Kakashi announced his perverted orange book held in one hand

I swear if I see my father holding that kind of book I don't know what I'll say to him

"Choose your partners" he said

"We will be needing partners?"

"Of course didn't I tell you that?" Kakashi looked at us innocently. . . more like pervertedly

I'm gonna vomit

"Let's work t-together Naruto-k-kun" said Hyuuga-girl

Great. . . now I don't know who's gonna be my partner

I don't like the looks that the girls are giving me

"Ne ne, what about Haruno-san?"

"I bet she'll do all the work like last year—

"yeah she didn't even complain—

For some reason. . I felt sad for her. . . I don't like people getting advantage on the weak

I leaned closer to her

"Wanna team up?" I asked trying not to sound annoyed but my voice failed me

"Not exactly" she replied coldly, her eyes not leaving her book

Tch, why can't she just say yes to me or something. . . . why can't she just get interested in me or—why am I asking things like this to myself anyway?

"Come on. . ." why am I desperate?

She glared at me. . . she looked cu—

"Fine. . ." she said "but I get to choose the topic"

t-this girl. . . . . I almost growled, but compared to those squealing annoying fangirls I'd rather have this silent-creepy girl as my partner. . . . . her hating me and me hating—kinda hating her is a beneficial thing

I leaned back to my seat "Fine"

"Everyone settled?" Kakashi asked then he took our silence as a yes

"Well who would like to take the topic of The Pyramids of Egypt?"

I'd like to take that. . . though due to the fact that she gets to choose our topic I can't

Freakin annoying ghost-girl

When I first saw her, I thought she was a ghost, really, with her gothic black clothes and long hair and—

Yeah right

"What about the Different Ancient _Torture_ and _Executing_ Devices?" Kakashi asked and Haruno raised her hand with a beauti—creepy smile on her face

"I'd like to take that topic" she giggled and Kakashi nodded

The class looked at her with a 'what the hell is in her mind?' written on their foreheads

I sighed, she is soooo Ghost-girl

**Class dismissal just before lunch**

"t-that Kakashi..." I growled

"If you didn't want to do this why volunteer?" she asked books around her fragile arms like me, though my arms aren't fragile like hers, making me carry more books than her

"This is servant's stuff" I muttered

"Says the young master" she muttered back

"Let's take a shortcut here" I said facing the Stairs13

"WHA— her horrified expression surprised me

"What?" I asked

"Didn't you hear?" she asked

"What?"

"Stairs13 is cursed" she said

I smirked "Scared?"

"No" she answered glaring at me

Hn, interesting, this girl isn't falling for my smirk huh? Nice

"And you're right, it's a shortcut" she said then we opened the door, then began walking downstairs

This stairs really is creepy, I wonder if it's cursed like she said

"You know, Uchiha. . ." she began

That surprised me really, she never wanted to open a conversation with me before

"What?" I asked

"I get the feeling that we shouldn't be—WHOAH!

I saw two things simultaneously— Haruno stepped on a pen—or was that a pencil?—then she slipped—of course—then she grabbed my arm pulling me with her

We rolled at the staircase then heard a loud crash and lots of thuds

That hurt

**Haruno Sakura's POV**

I groaned in pain as I get up, I shook and held my head with my right unusually large hand

"Huh?"

I looked around

Books on the floor, a pen, dusty staircase, my body. . . .

MY BODY!

My soul left my body!

Gosh this is not good!

This is not funny!

Slowly, my eyes opened, my emerald orbs stared at me in confusion

"What the fuck?" my voice cursed

"NoOOOOOO!" I shook my head in panic

This is so not happening! This is so not!

"Stop that!" my voice snapped at me

"What!" I asked in annoyance, but I didn't sound like me

I sounded like Uchiha

"Wha—

"Who are you?" we snapped at each other

. . . . . . . . . . **Silence**. . . . . . . . .

"We're doomed" I said

"Aa" he replied with my voice!

"I told you that Stairs13 is cursed" I said as a matter of fact with my—or his hands— on my—or his hips

"Tch don't do that!" he snapped at me with _my eyes_ glaring daggers at _me_

"Well don't say those weird words with my voice!" I snapped at him making his voice (which at this time I am using) sound really pissed

"Don't make girly poses with my body!" my voice sounded really upset

Awkward silence came

"We switched bodies. . right" I said with his voice as I began to pick up the books

"Aa"

I twitched

Must he always say those words? And with my voice for goodness sake!

My body which is in the possession of the most famous guy in the school—Duh!—tried on carrying fifteen books, only to slip from the fingers

"Tch! Your body is so weak!" my voice said

"I'm a girl" I said which sounded funny in Uchiha's voice

My face flushed then glared "Don't say that again" my voice said

"Sure" I replied

"Use Aa" he said

"Pardon?"

He groaned

"Let's take these books to the library" my voice sounded really annoyed when he is using it

I sighed then struggled to find a word

"A-Aa"

"That sounds better"

**Lunch **

"Now what do we do now?" I asked with his voice in a whisper

Gosh, his voice sounded so velvety!

"Hn" my voice replied

I looked down to Uchiha or to my body

My hands are in my black skirt's pockets and my lips twisted in a frown and my eyes in a glare

"don't put my hands in my pocket" I said

"Tch"

He then shoved out my hands from the pockets then looked up at me

"Then?" my emeralds glared at me "Put my hands in my pocket" my voice commanded me

I glared then shoved his right hand in his black pants' pocket, I couldn't do it with his other hand 'cause I'm holding a book there

**Lin Tenten's POV**

"That looks delicious" Neji said pointing one of my wasabi sushis made by myself

"I know" I replied picking it up with my chopsticks then pointed it to his mouth's direction "Say aahhh" I said and he just stared at me as if I'm crazy. . .he opened his mouth without a sound and I shoved the sushi in his mouth gently, he chewed and chewed then he nodded, looking down to his plate

"are you okay?" I asked holding his face to face mine

"Y-yeah" he replied

"You're really red" I said then he blinked twice

"it's nothing" he said "It must be the sushi" he said

Yeah, wasabi sushi is spicy, in choice of foods, Neji and I really are similar

"Riiiiiiight" Shikamaru sighed

"Sakura is taking so long" Ino said, worried

"Y-Yeah, she's n-never been l-late b-before" Hinata agreed

I looked to the entrance of the cafeteria and saw _them_ walking towards us

Them!

"Whoah, I've never thought they would get along" I said

"Sort of" Neji agreed and smirked

"Something funny Neji?" Sasuke asked in a tone he never used before. . . curiously

Sakura elbowed Sasuke's rib then Sasuke gave her a questioning look

"Well it seems that Tenten is giving Neji a hard time" Sakura said, she and Sasuke sat down in synchrony

Sweet

They looked cute together

"You could say that" Shikamaru said lazily

"Teme, we're playing basketball this afternoon. . . you in?" Naruto asked, excitement sparkled with his blue eyes

"Basketball?" Sasuke asked then he glanced down to Sakura

They looked like they are having a connection

Cute. . . . finally, Sakura found herself a guy. . . . I just hope that he won't break her though

"I can't" Sasuke said "Uchi—Haruno and I are planning to research together in my—her house"

Uchiha Sasuke is stuttering? Wow!

"Why don't we drop by my—your house first" Sakura suggested, her hands under the table

Sakura is talking to Sasuke? Double wow

"That's a good idea"

"Hyuuga. . . . ." Sakura called and Sasuke elbowed her

"Those two are acting strange" Ino whispered to me

"Yeah" I agreed

"Tch" Sakura said then Sasuke elbowed her again

"Tenten, Yama—Ino, any idea about the Stairs13 curse?" Sakura asked

Gosh how can _she_ not know that?

"I mean do you know anything about the curse?" she asked

Naruto grinned, Shikamaru muttered something like 'troublesome' Sasuke frowned

"I heard the curse lasts for three days"

"WHAAAAT!" Sasuke and Sakura chorused

They looked funny at their horrified faced

"The curse lasts for 3 days right?" Naruto said

"I don't think so"

Hinata giggled "The curse stops when the couple kiss at Stairs13 at the 3rd day or am I wrong?"

"Dead wrong" Ino said "Kiss? Gosh, that's romantic, but how can kiss stop the curse?"

"No idea"

"I'm gonna be sick" Sasuke muttered as he stand—was that Sakura's book in his hand?—and leave the table followed by the worried faces of his fangirls

Sakura sighed "Tch, annoying" she muttered then stood up too, with her hands in her pockets

Why are they so annoyed? It's not like they are cursed

"Later" she said then followed Sasuke

"Those two are acting odd" Neji said

"Yeah" I agreed

"Huh? Odd? Teme and Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"Didn't you notice?" I asked and he shook his head

"maybe t-they are having a s-secret r-relationship" Hinata guessed

"That's fun" Ino laughed evilly

"Let's not poke in our noses in their business" Neji said as a matter of fact

"But they do look good together" Shikamaru muttered and we all sighed

"Yeah"

**Uchiha Sasuke's POV**

"This is just great!" I raised my—her angelic voice then slightly twitched

"I know right" my voice snapped at me sarcastically

My body—in her possession—is sitting on the stairs, black orbs glued on a bloody boo—

"Don't read creepy books with my body!" I shouted, twitching again with the sound of her voice

"And don't shout at me with my body!" she shouted back, with my voice sounding so upset

Aaargh! This is so annoying!

She—or me—Tch! Whatever!—sighed

"So what do we do now?" she asked

"Hn—her voice sounded weird with my words

"Hyuuga-girl said that it might last for 3 days huh? This is so annoying" I said, twitching now and then

Using her voice is so uncomfortable

"We should try to get along" she breathed making my voice sound so thoughtful

"Yeah we should" I agreed

"So where do I sleep tonight?" we asked at the same time

We stared at each other for a moment then realization washed over me

She can't go home with her body and I can't go home with hers

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**XXX**

**No Choice**

**XXX**

**How was it?**

**Do you think I should continue this?**

**I know this is weird, I mean, switching bodies?**

**Anyways**

**Please review if I should continue or not**


End file.
